clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CPW Community Admin
If you wish to contact me, leave me a message and I'll aim to reply as soon as possible. __TOC__ Shurow (talk) 16:07, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Unban Request I ban evaded because I did nothing wrong. Prior to my chat ban, I had linked to a documentary on Youtube. I left that night assuming I was fine, so getting a chat ban for being disrespectful(which I wasn't actually disrespecting anybody) came as a complete shock. I went on my other account out of curiosity as to why the ban happened - not to ban evade out of abuse. May I please get unbanned? FlamingHawk (talk) 17:10, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Badge Hey I wanted to know your thoughts on this, it is from the I'm A Mod Rap Battle video but I did edits to it and I made it into your badge. Jess0426 (talk) 20:24, October 9, 2016 (UTC) –Watatsuki 21:43, October 19, 2016 (UTC) I Have No Permission I can't edit anything, join chats, ect. I am not even allowed to upload a photo to my own profile. Is there anyway you can give me permission to allow me do any of this.? I would really like to add photo my profile wiki page at the very least. :) ISoturi (talk) 18:12, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Happy Holidays by Dps04! Dps04 wishes you Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! Dps04talk 05:36, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Pixie is definitely not a little pixie! 16:30, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: Chat Theme Hi, CPWCA. I've updated the chat theme as requested. Refresh chat and let me know if anything needs to be changed. Happy new year, -- 21:52, January 4, 2017 (UTC) WIkia upside down Hello why the wikia upside down. The text are upside down and same with background and logo. I have report you to wikia and FBI. Goodbye. Important Request Hi CPWCA (CF), I need to speak to you. -Peingo Peingo (talk) 12:24, April 23, 2017 (UTC) HEY, PURPLE'S A GOOD COLOR FOR YOU Signed, It's the Krystalshack! 18:49, April 23, 2017 (UTC) ;) RE:Seth's Personal Chat.css Hi Chewbacca, Lol, in this CSS: The marked quotation marks are the unicode characters U+201C (left double quotation mark) and U+201D (right double quotation mark). CSS will only accept an ordinary quote mark- the one available in all standard keyboards ("''') or an apostrophe ('). For this reason, this CSS selector treats these special quote marks as actual characters, and will only be applied on messages by User:“-TwinkieReborn-” (seen this guy by any chance? ). He can try replacing it with this: .Chat lidata-user="-TwinkieReborn-" { display: none; } Though Seth is a chatmoderator, and no admin should personally hide any content posted by users under any everyday circumstances- after all, if you hide messages by users, you can't see if they break the rules in chat... Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:52, May 4, 2017 (UTC) :Ohh right he's a patroller... tho how come he's not a chatmoderator as well?? o.O Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:55, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Re: Regarding New Navigation Bar I think the text is a bit redundant since it's right next to our wiki logo which says the exact same thing, but I'm fine with it. I don't know what we would change it to. A motto, maybe? Also, looks like we can change the header graphic to make it more interesting. I've changed it to some mountains that appear in this image. I also thought about one that shows the lighthouse and volcano, but it's kind of hard to discern behind the text and blue gradient in the header. If you or anyone else has any ideas for how we can customize our wiki header (I can change CSS if needed), let me know. -- 05:36, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Re: Missing Chat Logs Yup. I've added them here. Thanks! By the way, instead of copying text straight from chat, try this script written by Penguin-Pal. Paste it into your JS console while in chat and it will format and copy the chat logs to your clipboard, which you can then paste into the chat logs page. -- 06:43, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Re: Warning Hello Callum, I'd like to start off by thanking you for letting me know I could be on the verge of a block according to you. However, there are no rules regarding publishing pictures of Skype conversations to the wiki or wiki chat, and you have falsely accused me of breaking policy. It is by all means permitted. You say you contacted Hey.youcp about the situation. I must say, this was a waste of time for the both of us. You also mention I will have my second chance revoked and I will be blocked if I do this again in the future. No, I won't. Study every policy this wiki has, you won't find one line involving what happened. It was also said that it was not wise for me to get Seth involved because he was mentioned in some of them. That might be what we call, the point. In fact, who's to say I haven't shown screenshots of our conversations to him in the past? That's for us to know. Yes, that is true we've had a rocky history, but you're the one that called him, "a silly explicit". Thanks for reading my response to your warning, -тωιηкιεяεвσяη- 22:02, September 11, 2017 (UTC) :Just to clear-up what happened here, I did not do it to "humiliate you", in fact there was no specific way I was posting these pictures. I just flat-out linked them. This got my attention, "which I did not like." Whether you liked it or not, I still broke no rules. You had no reason to warn me in the first place. -тωιηкιεяεвσяη- 15:07, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Twitter Account Hello, I'm unable to access the wiki's Twitter account. I believe you have the password. Please let me know the soonest time you are able to meet me on chat to give me the password in a private message. Thanks, -- 06:44, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Season's Greetings from Dps04! Dps04 wishes you '''Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! -- Dps04talk 14:07, December 23, 2017 (UTC)